


We Can't Be Friends

by eshcaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal, Blow Jobs, Cas cheats on Meg, Cheating, Frottage, Graduate School, Hand Jobs, Human Castiel, Human Meg, Infidelity, M/M, Minor Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Pining Dean, Porn With Plot, References to Firefly, Semi-Public Sex, references to Neil Gaiman's Sandman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 16:57:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2117706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshcaine/pseuds/eshcaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas can't keep their hands off each other.</p><p>"We should not be friends<br/>We'll just do it again<br/>If you stay around,<br/>We'll just do it again"</p><p>Based on the Royksopp & Robyn track, "Do It Again"<br/>https://soundcloud.com/royksopp/royksopp-robyn-do-it-again-moullinex-remix</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Can't Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

> *not beta-ed. proof read by me. all mistakes are mine. enter at your own risk

 

 

 

 

**Halloween**

 

And for the first time in forever, Dean was kind of excited about it. He was into his second year at graduate school and sharing a house with a bunch of his closest friends, and this year they were going to throw the Halloween party to end all Halloween parties.

They had built a haunted house in the basement, set up a dance floor in the living room and had cheesy “dip your hand in the box and guess the body part” games set up in the kitchen, complete with peeled grapes for eyeballs and dried apricots for severed ears. They had also blocked off the upstairs with a giant motion sensor activated grim reaper that was seven feet tall and was impossible to squeeze past or move. The rest of the house was covered in plastic and splattered with an obscene amount of fake blood. They had two kegs ready and the entire freezer was stuffed with ice.

And now, two hours into the party, Dean was squeezing through the packed house trying to get to the kitchen to refill his drink. He was due downstairs to run some of the haunted house gizmos with Benny, but he wanted a refill first.

When he made it into the kitchen he found Charlie and Jo chatting and passing out jello shots.

“So what are you guys dressed as anyway?” Dean grinned and snatched a jello shot out of Jo’s hands. He had kept his outfit simple. Red t-shirt, black jeans, black boots and a pair of devil horns stuck to the top of his head.

“Dean!” Charlie pulled the orange knit hat off her head and used it to swat at Dean. She was in military pants and a worn out t-shirt with a faded gun and some kanji printed on it. “I can’t believe you don’t recognize The Hero of Canton, Jayne Cobb, when she’s standing in front of you!”

Dean made a face, “Jayne Cobb is a dude.” And under his breath said, “a really hot dude….”

“I can cosplay Jayne if I want to.” Charlie raised one brow at him regally and then nodded to Jo who was dressed as Kaylee Frye from Firefly, mechanics overalls and parasol in tow.

“He’s just jealous because we match.” Jo grinned.

“No he’s salty because he got out voted and we didn’t chose the Star Wars theme costumes.” Charlie rolled her eyes but smiled.

“We did that last year Winchester. You can’t be Han Solo all the time.” The voice behind Dean was female, sultry and dripping with amusement.

Dean half turned to find Meg Masters, one of their LARP buddies and housemates dressed as Inara, with a taller man standing close next to her, right into her personal space. He was dressed as Malcolm Reynolds, brown coat and all.

Dean almost choked on the rest of his jello shot when he met the guy’s startlingly intense blue eyes. The man was so gorgeous Dean forgot the snarky come back he was going to throw at Meg.

“Hi girls,” Meg smiled at Jo and Charlie, “This is my friend Castiel.” She gestured to Castiel and he offered a small smile and a nod. “He’s just joined the Anthropology department and I thought I’d bring him along to meet the usual suspects. Castiel, this is Charlie, Jo and Dean….”

“Well hello Captain Tight Pants….” Jo giggled.

Castiel blushed slightly and smiled a little, almost shyly. “Good evening. It’s nice to find other Firefly fans here on campus….” His eyes darted over to Dean and when the women weren’t watching, Castiel raked his gaze up and down Dean’s body before looking just as quickly away.

Dean swallowed and felt his cheeks heat up. He was about to switch on the Winchester charm and move in to hit on Castiel when he saw Meg slip her hand into Castiel’s. Castiel’s fingers gripped back and gave her hand a little squeeze.

A little disappointment welled up in Dean’s chest and he took in a deep breath. He didn’t chime in that he had loved Firefly too, but so soon after his and Cassie’s break up, it would seem weird to dress as Wash without her has his Zoe; his real reason for voting for the Star Wars theme. And now here was this beautiful man that Dean definitely wanted to know more about, looking dashing dressed as the space Captain, but he was obviously taken.

Maybe Dean wasn’t so excited about Halloween after all.

“I uh, gotta get downstairs to the haunted house. It’s my turn to run the fog machines and rattle the chains an’ stuff.” Dean put on a big smile to hide the sadness crawling up through his heart. He squeezed past Charlie and Jo and made his way to the rear door to the basement.

Just before he went downstairs he glanced back to find Castiel’s gaze on him again. Castiel’s eyes narrowed a little and one brow lifted ever so slightly. Dean felt his pulse pick up again and he looked away quickly, then fled downstairs.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
 

Dean had been down in the haunted house for a good twenty minutes by now, having the time if his life, jumping out from behind things and scaring people. He loved how people would cling to each other and scream, or flat out scramble backwards to get away. He had on a devil mask and he would leap out, flick on a flashlight under onto the mask as he wailed out in a growl or a howl. He was leaning around the edge of the wall now, waiting for the next group of people so he could scare them when he heard someone’s feet shuffle near him across the floor.

With a grin Dean spun out in front of the person, cackling with a wicked laugh and flicking the flashlight on and off in a crazed strobe. He sucked in a breath waiting for the scream but it never came.

Instead he found himself within inches from Castiel, the man’s eyes wide and surprised, and his mouth open slightly. “Dean?”

Dean swallowed, his mouth suddenly very dry. His eyes darted around Castiel and saw that Meg was not with him. “Uh, yea… it’s me… didn’t scare you huh?”

Castiel didn’t reply. Instead he brought one finger up to tuck under the edge of Dean’s mask. Slowly he peeled it up off Dean’s face.

Their eyes met in the low luminance of the flashlight and Dean couldn’t breathe.

And then suddenly Dean was being pushed back roughly around the corner of the wall, back into his hiding space. Castiel’s hands were fisted into Dean’s shirt and their bodies pressed flush together. Castiel’s breath danced hot against Dean’s lips and Dean felt a jolt of sexual adrenaline shoot through his stomach, hips, thighs and groin.

“Tell me no and I’ll let go.” Castiel whispered harsh, his low voice raspy.

“Fuck that. Don’t you dare let go.“ Dean groaned and leaned in to smash his lips into Castiel’s.

Their lips slipped and slid, opened and gasped, tongues snaking out to dive in deep to the other’s open willing mouth. Dean felt around to skate his hands along the sides of Castiel’s hips, feeling how the tan fabric clung to the muscles beneath and when his hands took hold of the firmness of Castiel’s ass, Castiel thrust his hips to Dean’s. Feeling the hard hot length of Castiel’s cock rutting against his own bumped Dean’s sense of urgency into high gear. Rushed and fumbling fingers tugged and opened their fronts of their pants, shoved shirts up away from their stomachs, up along their chests. And then Castiel’s hand was wrapping tight around both of their cocks, squeezing and stroking.

Dean’s head fell back in a ragged gasp and Castiel’s teeth nipped down on Dean’s exposed throat. Their heady excitement spun higher fast and Dean found they were both rubbing their whole bodies against each other, yet Castiel’s grip on their cocks never weakened.

“C..come for me Dean….” Castiel growled out against Dean’s neck, “Give it to me.”

Dean whined and fucked up into Castiel’s hand and then tensed, abruptly overcome by the snap of his orgasm. It sparked through him flipping his mind over in his head and for a full minute all he could do was feel himself throb and spurt. His brain, his breath and his heart felt like they had stopped.

When he came back to himself and his breath dragged back in, he felt Castiel trembling. Castiel was coming now too, his body shivering, bowed against Dean as wet warmth mixed with Dean’s own spunk on his stomach. Castiel buried his head against Dean’s shoulder and shook, biting back a cry in his throat.

Dean held him close through it, needing to ground himself as well. As they came down from the orgasm high, and their breathing calmed, Dean realized that not only were they in pitch darkness due to the flashlight turning off, but Dean couldn’t hear anyone else down in the basement.

“Where did everyone….?” Dean slumped against the wall.

“Charlie paid Benny twenty bucks to keep everyone out so I could turn the tables and scare you as a prank.” Castiel hadn’t moved yet. “Charlie’s idea.”

Dean nodded, and a smile crept up the corner of his mouth. His wing-woman Charlie had his back, sending the hot blue-eyed Castiel down, right into Dean’s territory and obviously without Meg.

Castiel surged up then and caught Dean’s mouth in a deep kiss. Then he pulled back slightly, “I’m sorry, this shouldn’t have happened. I didn’t mean to come down here and get into your pants…. It was….”

“Hot?” Dean grinned.

“Unintentional.” Castiel moved as if he would pull back but instead he kissed Dean once more, “I lost control. I’m sorry….” Castiel’s voice caught a little. “This can’t happen again.”

Dean chuckled, “Don’t apologize Cas, I liked this a lot….we should….”

“No. We shouldn’t. I’m with Meg.” Castiel stepped back out of Dean’s reach. His voice sounded apologetic. Remorseful. “This won’t happen again.”

And just like that Castiel was gone, run off into the dark leaving Dean sticky, confused, and truthfully hurt.

 

 

 

 

Things became complicated after that.

Because Meg was part of their LARP group and because she was a housemate and because she and Castiel were dating, Castiel was around all the time now.

It was worse because they were never alone. Either Meg was hanging off of Castiel’s shoulder in the kitchen or she was sitting cozy in his lap on movie night or she was dragging him off with her and her group of wizards at Moondor events.

Dean buried the memory of his encounter with Castiel on Halloween, in spite of how scorching it had been. He tried not to meet Castiel’s eyes and they didn’t speak to each other really. Dean just pretended nothing had happened.

Once he caught Castiel looking at him when Meg was busy in conversation with someone and Castiel’s eyes looked so forlorn and longing that Dean had nearly grabbed the man and hauled him off some place to talk in private. But then Meg had wrapped her arm sweetly around Castiel’s waist and Castiel had turned his attention back to her, reciprocating the gesture.

By Christmas break he had put it out of his head for the most part and spending time at home with Sam had cleared Castiel Novak out of Dean’s thoughts.

Unlike most of his housemates however, Dean had to return right after New Years Eve to get to work on one of his big robotics engineering projects for the year. He found himself coming back to a pretty empty and quiet house. Normally it was he, Benny, Charlie, Meg, Jo and Garth. But Charlie was off in Paris with her girlfriend Gilda, Jo was back home with her Mom until the end of January, Garth was in Jamaica enjoying beaches and babes and sunshine which left Dean with Benny and Meg.

Meg was starting her thesis work and Benny was working odd hours at the blood bank, which meant Dean had the whole house to himself for the most part.

Which was good. He had taken over part of the basement and was knee deep in soldering parts for one of his school projects when his cell phone went off. He glanced at his phone as a text from Meg flashed in. He used his knuckle to flick at the screen so he could read the text.

Meg: Clarence is coming over to get something he left in my room before break. Let him in the house will you?

Dean stilled. ‘Clarence’ was Meg’s nickname for Castiel. Because he was her Unicorn or something else squishy and romantic that made Dean’s mouth go sour with envy anytime he heard her talk about Castiel.

He huffed with annoyance and shut off his solder. He grabbed his phone and texted her back.

Dean: Can’t it wait until you come back here yourself?

Meg: Not possible. It’s a textbook he needs for his classes in two days and I’m six hours away with my Prof at the museums until this weekend.

Dean: FINE. When he gets here I’ll let him in.

Meg: Good boy Dean. You can be trained yet! ;)

Dean scowled and shoved his phone away. He tidied up his work area and grabbed his research notes to head upstairs. He made himself comfy in the living room and began to study over his notes while he waited for Castiel to show up.

Trouble was, with each passing moment Dean waited for the knock on the door, his stomach grew tighter and tighter. So by the time Castiel did knock, Dean was a little more than just antsy. He didn’t really mean to fling the door open or glower at Castiel, and he didn’t mean to bark at the man to get in the house and he certainly didn’t mean to slam the door closed but there it was.

Dean did stop in his tracks however when he saw that Castiel was covered in snow and had a large duffle bag slung over one shoulder, and also looking as uncomfortable as Dean felt.

“The heat is out in my building. Meg said I could stay in her room until it’s fixed.” Castiel shifted his hold on the duffle but did not meet Dean’s eyes. “And the storm out there is getting pretty bad…..”

Dean felt his heart stop. Castiel would be staying here? Without Meg? “Uh… Meg just said you’d be by to pick up a book or something. You don’t have anyplace else huh?”

Castiel let his duffle slide off his shoulder, “My apologies Dean, I wasn’t aware that she hadn’t been truthful with you. I’ll just wait for the snow to ease off and I’ll walk over to the YMCA and….”

“No, that’s….” Dean sighed, “You don’t need to do that Cas…Castiel. You can stay here. I’ll be in the basement working anyway….” Dean crossed the room and gathered up his notes quickly.

“For your project, the robot to aid fire fighters.” Castiel nodded.

“How did you know about that?” Dean met Castiel’s eyes then and their blues were wide and slightly scared as if he had been caught knowing something he wasn’t supposed to know about.

“I uh….” Castiel swallowed nervously but was saved when Dean’s phone chimed.

It was Benny.

Benny: Stuck at Christina’s cuz of storm. Be safe brother.

Dean texted a quick reply to let Benny know he had gotten the text, but when he looked up, Castiel was all the way at the top of the stairs and disappearing into Meg’s room.

 

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The storm got worse and around eleven o’clock, the power went out.

Dean had been working in the basement with a small electric heater running to keep himself warm when everything went dark. He flicked the heater’s power off and then made his way upstairs, stumbling noisily in the dark.

First he dug out all the candles they had stashed in the kitchen and set them out on the counter. He lit a few and took one with him until he found where Benny had stuck all their flashlights. Then he went about turning on all the faucets in the house, letting the water trickle through just a bit to make sure the pipes wouldn’t freeze. As he left Benny’s bathroom and came out of Benny’s bedroom door, Castiel poked his head out of Meg’s room.

“Run the water in Meg’s bathroom would ya?” Dean tossed the request at Castiel and then started back down the hall.

“Dean….” Castiel called gently but Dean didn’t stop.

He went into his room and began to gather up his pillow and several blankets. When Dean emerged with his arms loaded down, Castiel was in the hallway. They looked at each other once before Dean turned away and went downstairs.

Dean built a big fire in the living room fireplace, then dragged their couch closer and made it up for a bed. He was snuggled down under his blankets and starting to doze when he heard the sound of socked feet padding through the living room.

Castiel had brought down a pillow and blankets as well. He sat on the rug at the other end of the couch, tucked the pillow at his back and drew the blankets around himself. He slumped back against the couch and closed his eyes.

Dean said nothing and dozed off to sleep.

At four o’clock in the morning, the fire had died down to cooling embers and the drafty house had gone bone cold.

Shivering, Dean had taken to try to tuck the blankets around himself as best as he could, but he was half asleep and they just wouldn’t seem to stop creating new places for the freezing air to creep in.

He was about to get up and grouchily work at rebuilding the fire when Castiel stood up sleepily and crawled up onto the couch, pulling his blanket with him. He shoved Dean against the cushions and nuzzled close, draping the extra blanket over them both while burrowing under Dean’s.

Castiel gathered Dean into his arms and rubbed soothing open palmed circles against Dean’s back to calm his shivering. Dean found his face tucked against Castiel’s neck and with every breath he drank in Castiel’s scent. Cas smelled like summer rain, freshly washed laundry and….. Dean sighed felt his whole body warm. The last scent instantly had the memory of them both back in the basement on Halloween running riot in Dean’s head.

Dean let his lips ghost against Castiel’s throat and his hands went wrapping around Castiel to pull him closer.

“Dean….” Castiel warned.

“For warmth Cas….” Dean wiggled so their bodies were facing, chest to chest, stomach to stomach, and now Dean could feel Castiel was beginning to warm up in the same places Dean was.

“D…Dean…” Castiel warned again, but this time with much less conviction.

“You’re the one that climbed up here….” Dean nudged his nose against Castiel’s ear.

“I was…. “ Castiel shifted and Dean’s knee slipped between Castiel’s legs. “You were…. cold…..”

“Not cold now.” Dean pulled back so he could see Castiel’s face and their eyes met in the low light of the living room. Castiel looked as if there was a war going on inside him, and his eyes were dancing between Dean’s and Dean’s mouth.

Dean began to pull one arm away, “Tell me no and I’ll roll over and we’ll sleep back to back…..” His thumb accidentally caught on Castiel’s t-shirt and tugged it up, leaving it exposed as his fingers tickled over Castiel’s skin.

“Dean….” That came out as a moan, and anything else either of them would have said was lost as Castiel dove in and claimed Dean’s mouth hard.

It was like the scales had tipped. Their mouths devoured at each other’s skin while hands roughly shoved clothing aside. In quick succession they were mostly undressed and their fingers were leaving dents in their flesh. Once their hardened cocks were sliding against each other all they could do was moan and cry out, the tension of denying their desire for each other suddenly unabated.

Castiel pushed Dean onto his back and took them into his hand again like he had done at Halloween. Only this time Dean wrapped his hand around Castiel’s and they worked them together, pressing their cocks tight up through their fingers.

Dean squirmed and arched under Castiel, not holding back as his needy whines went louder. Castiel was reduced to nonsensical muttering as he bowed over Dean’s body, his forehead resting against Dean’s collar.

“D…Deeaannn… you feel so g…good…”Castiel panted, “Look what you do to me….”

Without warning Castiel came, and came with a sharp cry. His body began to shake as he pumped out hot rope after hot rope of cum all over Dean’s exposed skin. Still trembling Castiel knocked Dean’s hand away as he slunk down Dean’s body. Castiel squirmed his way between Dean’s thighs and without a word wrapped his lips around Dean’s cockhead. With one hand he massaged at the base of Dean’s shaft while his mouth sealed around the flush head. Castiel began to suck, and suck, and suck as if he would never have enough of the taste of Dean.

Dean threw his head back with a loud shout, the pleasure almost bordering on pain. Castiel’s mouth was ruthless and unrelenting, and soon Castiel was pulling Dean’s orgasm out of him without slowing down. Dean jerked at the intensity of it, his eyes rolling shut as the inside of his head spun around. Dean felt as if he had been plunged head first into something deep and vast and ecstatic. His body pulsed and soared until finally everything slowed.

When Dean blinked his eyes open, Castiel was licking Dean clean of both their cum.

“Fuck Cas….” Dean exhaled.

Castiel crawled up and snuggled with Dean once more, drawing Dean to his side and spooning with him. Dean trembled and sank into Castiel’s embrace.

“I can’t stop thinking about you Dean.” Castiel confessed, his words so very quiet.

“Why’re with Meg?” Dean grumbled.

Ever so gently Castiel kissed Dean’s shoulder, “She took care of me when I was hurt and vulnerable. She watched over me.”

“So you feel obligated?” Dean murmured sleepily.

“I won’t leave her Dean.” Castiel’s words were still soft, tender. “She doesn’t deserve it.”

After a moment of thought Dean sighed out sadly, “We can’t be friends either can we Cas?”

Castiel shook his head and nuzzled Dean at the same time, “I don’t know how I could be around you and not touch you.”

Dean merely nodded and inside, he vowed to find a way so that he and Cas could at least be friends and not torment each other. He squeezed Castiel’s arm closer to his chest before he fell into a deep sleep.

When Dean awoke, the power was on, the storm was over, the house was warm but Castiel was gone.

 

 

 

 

Winter gave way and as the first bits of spring came shining through, Dean found ways for he and Castiel to interact without tempting either of them. During movie night when they were all crowded in the living room, Dean would engage Cas in conversations about movie tropes and pop culture, teasing Castiel a little when he didn’t understand references.

On game nights Dean would challenge Cas to Mario Cart, and Cas would beat him soundly each time. When they played Dungeons and Dragons, their characters – Dean always the rogue and Cas always the paladin – often found ways of working together. When they were at Moondor events, sometimes Dean would find ways for Charlie’s group to work with Meg’s wizards instead of against them.

Dean and Castiel began to be friends, and Dean was always careful to make sure they were never alone, or never touching. Eventually Castiel seemed to be more at ease around Dean.

And then Dean met Lisa.

Suddenly Castiel was making excuses and bowing out of any group event if Lisa was going to be there. He would whisk Meg off to do something alone, just the two of them. He stopped coming to movie nights when Meg ceased joining in because of her thesis work. He stopped playing Dungeons and Dragons, and the alliance between the wizards and Charlie’s camp at Moondor events frayed.

At first Dean was angry. Here all these month he had to watch Castiel be with Meg and now Cas couldn’t find the balls to hang out with Dean and Lisa? But then Dean reminded himself that he and Cas were never really anything to begin with, and in the long run, maybe they were better off staying away from each other. What if they slipped up again? What if they got caught? Dean didn’t want to hurt Meg or Lisa.

Spring break rolled around and once again Dean found himself alone in the big house while all his roommates were out of town. Lisa was gone as well, off to visit her family in another state.

Dean didn’t think twice and he holed up in the basement to work on his robotics project. His idea was to build a robot a lot like Curiosity, the robot that had been sent to Mars. Only this robot would help fire fighters by going into burning buildings and allowing the interior to be investigated before the firemen went in. Dean also wanted the robot to be able to punch through walls if needed, or lift fallen debris, or assist in helping victims escape. And he had a lot of work to do before the robot was anywhere near the testing stages. He was hoping he could take a prototype and his research and propose it to the University as a departmental project. Not having any one around all week allowed Dean to focus and get a lot of his papers written and data calculated.

He was hunkered over the kitchen table rechecking his math on the hydraulics for the robot when he heard a knock on the front door. It had been raining all day, not hard, but enough that he didn’t want to leave whomever it was at the door stranded for long.

When he opened the door he was surprised to find Castiel standing there, soaked to the skin from the rain. His dark hair was plastered down over his forehead and it made Cas look innocent and forlorn.

“Cas, what are you….” Dean didn’t get the rest of it out. Castiel stepped over the threshold, grabbed Dean and shoved him against the nearest wall.

Castiel kicked the door closed and wrung his hands into Dean’s shirt, twisting it up. His blue eyes were red rimmed and stark, as if he had been crying. He winced and grimaced as he pushed up against Dean.

“My sister, Anna….” Castiel choked out, “She….she’s gone.”

“Wait, Anna…..what do you mean she’s gone?” Dean frowned, fearing what Castiel meant and feeling it in his gut already but not wanting to believe it. He had heard about Anna, she was Sam’s age and in school studying psychology. Dean had heard she was quite rebellious and outspoken. Dean thinks he would have liked her.  
“Car…. Car accident. She’s…..” Castiel collapsed against Dean, hanging on to him as Castiel’s knees buckled beneath him.

“Oh god Cas…..” Dean hoisted Castiel up and helped Cas over to the couch, easing him down gently. “Where’s Meg? When is she coming back?”

“She’s not.” Castiel made a small hiccup sound, “Met another anthropology guy from Harvard at that last symposium. Luc or Lucas or something…. I dunno. We’ve been broken up for a month….”

Dean blinked in shock. For a moment he just hovered with his hands on Castiel’s shaking shoulders. A flicker of a memory of Cas shaking for other reasons dashes itself across Dean’s brain but he stamped it out and thought of Lisa’s smile instead.

“Just rest here a sec, I’ll go get you some tea….” Dean lifted his hands away and rushed off to the kitchen.

Soon he returned with the tea, some whisky and honey, and a blanket tucked under one arm. He set the tea and the other items on the coffee table before he unfolded the blanket to drape over Castiel’s back and shoulders.

Dean knelt down between the couch and the coffee table, “This lady that took care of Sam and I sometimes, Missouri, she would put a little honey and whisky in her tea when she was upset about something…. Said it helped.” Dean put a teaspoon of each into Castiel’s tea and handed it to the other man.

Castiel took the tea and then held out his other hand toward the whisky.

Gently Dean clasped that outstretched hand into his own two hands. “Just the tea for now okay Cas?”

Baleful eyes swung around to meet Dean’s and for a moment Castiel held still. Then he was moving, shoving the tea back onto the table with a clatter and spilling it. Once his hand was empty it instantly came back to grab hold of Dean. Dean found himself being pulled up onto the couch over Castiel as Cas laid back.

Cas gripped and clung and manhandled Dean until Dean was on top and Dean’s shirt was scrunched half way up off his back.

“Don’t want tea…. Or liquor… want you Dean…” Castiel yanked futilely against their clothes. “Make me feel good Dean… please….”

Dean firmly but gently wrestled Castiel’s hands over Cas’ head and held them there. “Cas…. We can’t remember? Bad enough we did what we did when you were with Meg…..”

Castiel pinched his lips straight tight closed and nodded in understanding. He squeezed his eyes closed and turned his face away.

Dean let out a weary sigh and just held there a long moment. He was straddling Castiel’s crotch and he could already feel Cas had begun to get hard in his jeans. He knew grief did this to people, their bodies desperate to feel alive in the face of death. Dean flexed his hands around Castiel’s strong wrists and his body tingled everywhere they connected. When Cas had begged him to help him feel good again, it had taken every ounce of Dean’s willpower not to just strip Castiel and smother him in heated kisses.

Dean pulled in a deep breath and once again he drank in Castiel’s scent. He felt Cas quiver a little under him and Dean resolve crumbled. He could make Cas feel good, and as long as Dean himself didn’t get off, it would be okay. He would leave his clothes on, and just make Cas feel good. It would be okay.

Dean released one of Castiel’s wrists and very tenderly smoothed Castiel’s wet hair off his brow. Then he sat back releasing Castiel’s other wrist while he stood up. He offered Cas a hand and pulled him up to stand. Then he cupped Castiel’s cheek, “This… this is what we’re gonna do. I’m going to take you up to my room and into my bathroom. We’ll get you out of those wet clothes and into something dry.”

When Castiel opened his mouth to say something Dean silenced him.

“Shhh.” Dean kissed Cas quick and light at the corner of his mouth. “No talking unless it’s about Anna.”

Castiel nodded and he let Dean lead him upstairs and into Dean’s room, then into the bathroom he shared with Benny and Garth. When they were inside, Dean carefully closed and locked the two doors leading in, then he turned to Castiel and slowly took Castiel’s shirt off. Next Dean removed Castiel’s shoes, socks and wet trousers. Dean gathered up one of his big fluffy white towels and with great care, dried Castiel’s head, shoulders, back and chest.

When he knelt down to dry Castiel’s legs, Dean was faced with Castiel’s quickly filling cock, aroused by Dean’s touches and growing bolder and darker by the second under Dean’s gaze.

Dean eyed Castiel’s thickening cock a moment more before glancing up at Castiel. Cas had one hand held over his face, mainly over his eyes, as if he was holding back all the emotion welling up inside him, hiding it and stifling it.

Seeing that made Dean heart stutter and crack. His eyes flickered back down to Castiel’s beautifully muscled thighs and suddenly Dean wanted to do more than just comfort Castiel by getting him into dry clothing. He wanted to make his friend feel better and not think about the pain of losing Anna, even if it was for just a brief moment. He wanted to ease Castiel’s pain anyway he could. He didn’t care about anything but his friend in front of him.

Dean leaned close and placed a soft kiss to the tip of Castiel’s swollen cock.

Castiel gasped out and his hands flew down to hover just around Dean’s head. Blue eyes locked onto green ones, and not breaking that contact, Dean opened his mouth and licked at Castiel’s cock. Slowly Dean drew it into his mouth. He took hold of Cas’ thighs in a firm hold and began to lick and kiss reverently at Castiel’s cock.

Castiel’s eyes fluttered closed and his legs began to tremble. Dean pulled away a moment to ease Castiel down to the floor onto his back.

Then Dean crawled over Cas, took Castiel’s cock back into his mouth and began to slide the entire length of it in and out. Dean closed his eyes and opened his throat and drank Cas down over and over and over. When Castiel’s knees began to draw up and his whole body was shaking again like it had the other times they had been together, Dean pulled off.

Cas sobbed out a cry but just lay there quivering on the floor.

Dean opened one of the drawers his things were in and pulled out some lube. He slicked one finger up and then got his mouth back on Castiel’s cock. As Cas moaned out loudly in relief, Dean carefully pressed his finger into Castiel’s hole. He worked his finger in, then crooked it and felt around, pressing here and there until….

Castiel cried out and Dean felt Castiel’s cock pulse in his mouth.

Dean then relentlessly pressed and rubbed his finger to that spot. Castiel’s hands flew out to slap against the side of the bathtub and the cabinet, and guttural loud groans came pouring out of Castiel’s mouth.

And then Castiel was coming, his body seizing up with a rough jerk as Dean kept sucking and swallowing, trying to drink all of Cas’s spunk down. Dean kept sucking lightly even as Castiel’s cock softened, making Cas twitch and gasp.

Dean let go gently, and gave Castiel a moment to come back to himself. He stood up and then helped Castiel up off the floor. He brought Cas into his room, and tucked Cas into his bed. Dean sat alongside the bed and once again stroked Castiel’s hair off his brow.

“Thank you Dean.” His voice was soft, but nearly hoarse. A sharp contrast to the red edginess Castiel has in his eyes, but Dean knew Cas’ gratitude was genuine.

“You get some rest Cas, okay?” Dean busied his fingers smoothing the edges of the covers over Cas.

“I need to get on a plane and fly home tomorrow.” The part ‘to go home for Anna’s funeral’ being left unsaid as Castiel closed his eyes.

“Yea well, that’s tomorrow.” Dean was still fussing with his hands, trying to ignore how hot and hard his own dick was. But there was the bigger issue here with what he had just done to Cas and what Cas was going through.

Without opening his eyes, Castiel’s hand came and stilled one of Dean’s. “It’s okay Dean. We don’t….” Castiel’s voice sounded so weary now, “We can’t be friends. I know.”

“It’s too hard huh?” Dean agreed. “We should probably stay away from each other.”

“Maybe…..” Castiel sounded defeated. “That would be best.” Then he opened his eyes again and looked at Dean, “But it means a lot to me…. what you’ve done for me today.”

Dean squeezed Castiel’s hand once and then stood up, “I’m sorry I couldn’t…..can’t… give you more.”

“I am too.” And with that Castiel rolled over, curling in on himself and tried to sleep.

Dean shut himself into the bathroom and took the coldest shower he could stand. The whole time he prayed that he had done the right thing and that everything would be okay.

 

 

 

 

 

The school year ended and the housemates scattered. Benny had gone south to work on a fishing boat all summer. Charlie was traveling through Europe with Gilda. Jo had gone back to their home town to work at her Mom’s bar and Meg had moved to a different state to be with this new guy, whoever he was. Garth had left on a road trip for the summer and that left Dean on his own.

Dean moved into a small studio apartment next door to his new job at Singer Salvage and Auto. Dean had made friends with the owner, Bobby, while he had been scavenging for certain gears and pistons he needed for his robotics project. Dean started hanging around so much Bobby finally said if the kid was gonna be there, he might as well be earning his keep.

So Dean found himself with a summer job and plenty of space to work. He and Lisa were still together, but they had begun to drift apart and eventually they broke up. Dean couldn’t lie to himself, he thought about Castiel more and more.

Cas had sited the death of an immediate family member, and he had withdrawn temporarily from his graduate program to be at home with his family. Dean hadn’t heard anything from him, and he didn’t know if Cas was coming back in the fall.

He only knew that he missed Cas something fierce.

Summer passed into fall and most of his friends returned to campus. Dean was locked into a year lease with his studio, but the others found a smaller house and moved in together. Benny constantly praised the fact that he didn’t have to share a bathroom with Dean or Garth anymore. Dean somehow got manipulated into always buying the beer to bring over on game nights, because “you have to leave to come over here anyway and you might as well pick some up on the way…”

Life became routine but it was uncomplicated.

And then Halloween rolled around again, and Dean’s friends were talking about throwing another big Halloween bash. They didn’t have basement at the new house, but it did have a huge back yard. So they built a big maze out of PVC pipe and bed sheets, painting the sheets to look like walls or spooky trees. Dean carved jack-o-lanterns and tried not to let his encounter with Castiel last year haunt him.

He also tried to ignore the chatter around him about what theme they should all dress as.

“Whatever we do, I vote against Star Wars and Star Trek. Those are done to death these days.” Jo complained.

“I want to do something really edgy or underground. Something no one else would think of.” Garth was tightening some of the screws holding the PVC pipe together yet still looking at Jo as he spoke.

“I think I have just the thing!” Charlie grinned wide as she waved one of her comic books in the air. “Gather ‘round bitches and be amazed at how easy this is gonna be for us to pull off….”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Halloween night arrived and Dean stood scowling in the kitchen. He was wearing a long sleeve black t-shirt the fit tight to his torso, tight black leather pants and he had nearly a hundred black gauzy streamers of fabric tied and hanging all over his body. When he moved it was like having a black cloud of fabric float around him. His face was covered in white gaunt make-up and he was wearing a dark wig. The hair was teased and pulled in a million different directions, radiating out from his head like a black sun.

“Everybody thinks I’m Edward Scissor hands without the, y’know, scissors on my hands.” Dean pouted. “Or they think I’m that guy from the Crow.”

“Which guy?” Jo raised a brow. She looked like a living Patrick Nagel painting with her slicked back black wig, white face paint and androgynous black suit.

“What do you mean which guy? There’s only one guy…” Dean made a face, “Brandon Lee’s Crow guy. I refuse to believe there were other movies made.”

Charlie rolled her eyes. She had wild glittery make-up on, her red hair teased out on one side while it was flattened and pulled back on the other. Her dress was all patchwork and she was wearing one striped stocking and one fishnet stocking, both with excessive holes in them. “Stop being such a poo gas head Dean. Have one of Jo’s jello shots. She improved them this year.”

Dean caved in and opened the refrigerator. “I’m sorry but if one more person asks us who we are dressed as…”

“Hello Charlie. Hello Jo.”

Dean halted in mid grab of a jello shot and slowly lifted himself up to peer over the top of the fridge door.

There in the kitchen, right in the middle of everything, was Castiel Novak. He was wearing a black suit, a white shirt, a blue necktie that was askew and a rumpled trench coat. Beside him was a young man with blond hair and bright eyes dressed in a Wiener Hut uniform, only the uniform had been slashed and blooded as if he was the victim of an attack.

“Castiel, Dean is fed up because he thinks no one will know who we are dressed as….” Jo speared Dean with a glare, before looking back at Castiel “So you tell us what you think okay?”

“You’re The Endless from Gaimen’s Sandman series….” Castiel said simply. He pointed to Jo, “Desire.” Then to Charlie, “Delirium” and finally to Dean, “and Dream.”

Jo shot Dean an overly satisfied smile. “You should fine Garth and Benny. They came as Destiny and Destruction.”

“And you came as John Constantine didn’t you Castiel!” Charlie smiled big but then looked at the other young man with Castiel, “But who are you?”

That was when Dean noticed that the whole time they had been in there, Castiel had his arm placed lightly around the young man’s shoulders.

“This is Samandriel…” Castiel began.

“I’m slasher movie victim number three.” Samandriel grinned, “And you can call be Alfie.”

The girls and Alfie began to chat excitedly about horror movies, drawing Cas and Alfie in to the conversation quickly. Dean felt a lump rise in his throat. Castiel’s hand lingered on Alfie’s shoulder protectively. Of course Castiel was with someone now, when Dean was free and not seeing anyone. The night was getting worse and worse.

When Dean found Castiel looking at him, those intense blue eyes lingering just like they had a year ago in another kitchen on Halloween night, Dean couldn’t take it anymore.

He excused himself, saying he was going to find Benny and Garth. Instead he simply left the party and went home. Dean had had enough.

 

 

 

 

Dean threw himself into his work. He didn’t go to movie nights or game nights and he stayed away from Moondor events. He poured everything into his schoolwork, or his work for Bobby or his robotics.

Sometimes he would dream about Cas and wake up hard and aching. He’d jack off in the shower to the lingering images from the dream still in his head, but then he’d put it out of his mind. He wouldn’t think about it again until the next dream would creep up.

For the most part, life was simple, uncomplicated and easy.

Thanksgiving was spent with Sam back home, and then Christmas as well. Dean celebrated New Years Eve sitting on the hood of his Impala, looking at the stars and wondering if Castiel was okay. If he was happy. Dean hoped that he was.

Dean hadn’t been back in town a full day from the holiday break when he got a text from Charlie.

Charlie: Got a BIG FAVOR to ask

Dean: What now oh Queen of Moondor?

Charlie: The house is being worked on. Plumbing. Can I crash at your place for a few days?

Dean: Where’s Jo, Benny an Garth?

Charlie: Not back from break til end of Jan.

Charlie: Common Dean don’t leave me out in the cold.

Dean. Okay but don’t bitch about me snoring or some shit. You can have the couch but it’s a studio so….

Charlie: Yay! Be over in a few!

Dean set his cell phone down on his small kitchen counter and went about straightening up his little apartment. He pulled an extra sheet and blanket out of the closet for Charlie, and then a pillow. He had just set them down on his couch when there was a knock on his door.

Dean opened it to find Castiel standing there, his duffle bag slung over his shoulder once again. Snow was dusting his shoulders. He was in jeans, a sweater but still wearing the same rumpled trench coat from Halloween.

“Hello Dean.”

“Why are you still wearing part of your Halloween costume?” Dean poked his head out of his door and looked around. Castiel was alone.

“It’s practical…. I like all the pockets…..” Castiel said quietly, simply waiting and watching Dean.

“What are you doing here? Charlie said….” Dean stopped. He understood now. He was going to string Charlie up by every single last red hair on her head. She had lied. She didn’t need a place to stay. Castiel did.

Castiel would not shake off his gaze from Dean’s face. “I have no place else to go Dean. No one is back from break yet and…”

“And Charlie said I was okay with you staying here.” Dean let out a long breath, then held open the door as wide as it would go. Yes, Charlie was definitely a dead woman.

Castiel stepped inside and suddenly Dean’s apartment became ten thousand times smaller. Dean’s brain raced with all the places and ways they would have to brush against each other, bump into one another, how they would have to squeeze past each other in the tiny studio.

Dean felt his face color up rosy. The rest of his body was warming up quickly too. As Castiel shrugged off his trench coat Dean stared openly at how the man’s body moved, how Castiel’s thigh muscles tensed up under the fabric of the denim only to relax again as the coat was placed over the arm of the couch.

“This is a nice little place you found….” Castiel wasn’t looking at Dean, his voice was casual but Dean could hear the nervousness under it. He took a step over to the bookcase near him and with his back to Dean he began looking over all of Dean’s books. “Close to campus, I bet you can walk if you wanted to…”

When Dean didn’t reply and only stood there, Castiel turned around.

“I’ll only be here tonight Dean. I’ll find someplace else tomorrow.” Castiel’s large blue apologetic eyes met Dean’s again, and now both men looked openly nervous.

Dean took a step in, closer to Castiel. The studio was small enough that if Dean pushed Cas four feet one way he’d land on Dean’s couch. If he jerked Cas the other way they’d land against the small table he had his TV on. If he pulled Castiel back, it would take three steps and they would be beside Dean’s bed. Maybe in Dean’s bed.

That logistic dance played out in Dean’s mind but it was supplemented with images of taking Castiel’s clothes off in the process and Dean’s hands itched to feel Cas’ skin again.

“One night Cas? One night has never been a good idea in the past.” Dean squared his shoulders. He was going to take his desire for Castiel and re-channel it, put that energy into finally building a wall between them. Dean was tried of wanting Cas and not having him. Wanting Castiel to be there, for him, and always having to let Castiel leave. “I can’t be within five feet of you – alone - for a few minutes and we’re tearing our clothes off each other.”

Castiel swallowed and his eyes went even wider. “Dean…..”

“And you think we’ll be able to stay here in this tiny four hundred square foot studio for a full night…..” Dean didn’t even need to take another full step to place himself in Castiel’s space. “And just be friends still?”

Instead of pouncing on Cas like every nerve in Dean’s body was screaming to do, Dean turned away swiftly and stepped away, far as he could go, with his shins digging into the side of his bed when he stopped.

“But we aren’t even really friends are we Cas?” Dean’s voice went small but still had a frustrated edge to it. “We’ll never be just friends. And we’ll never get past wanting to…….wanting to…..” Dean turned back around to face Castiel, his breath built up in his chest and his face beginning to over flow with everything burning up inside him, “Cas… I don’t care what anyone says. It hurts to be around you but it hurts…. So ….GOOD. I don’t want to stop, I don’t want to keep my distance. I don’t want to keep my hands to myself. I know I should but….”

“Dean…” Castiel was visibly beginning to tremble now.

Dean’s shoved his hands into his pockets as if he didn’t hamper them in some way they would move on their own. “I might even be able to just be fuck buddies and share you if it meant just getting to… touch you……”

“I could never be fuck buddies with you Dean….” Castiel took a step closer, his voice beginning to waiver. In response Dean bit his lip and looked down, accepting. But Cas continued, “I can’t be just casual sex partners. And I can’t be just friends with you….”

Dean felt his gut sink inside him as a sour taste wriggled up his throat. “Okay….” That came out even though what Castiel was saying was not okay with Dean at all.

“Dean…” Castiel erased the space between them and came to stand so close to Dean they were almost breathing each other’s air. “Dean I can’t be those things with you because I love you.”

Dean’s world stopped and then restarted, feeling like everything was tilting oddly under his feet. “Wh…what?”

“I love you Dean. I’m IN love with you.” Softly, so softly Castiel raised one hand and rested it lightly on Dean’s shoulder. “Every time we touch it means more and more to me. I could never be a …fuck buddy ….because I want more. I want more than friends. I want you Dean, in every way.”

“But you said….” Dean’s heart was racing in his chest but somehow he couldn’t remember how to breathe.

“I was with Meg, or you were with Lisa. The timing was wrong. But I’ve been drawn to you from the moment we met, and I’ve never stopped thinking about you or wanting to be with you.” Castiel kept his deep blue eyes steady, even, as they met Dean’s.

“But… but now you’re with Alfie and…” Dean realized they were both trembling a little now, he could feel the vibration of it passing through his arm to Castiel’s hand and then back again.

Castiel canted his head and looked confused. “Alfie is my cousin.”

“Cousin.” Dean blinked and swallowed. And he understood then that Castiel was keeping a protective hand on Alfie because he was family, not because they were dating. “Are… are you with anyone now?”

Castiel slowly shook his head no, keeping his eyes on Dean. The intensity of Cas’ gaze was growing hotter, hungrier.

“Lisa and I broke up…..” Dean was suddenly and severely aware that the backs of his legs were against the side of his bed still, and Cas was within reach. Cas was within reach and Dean was allowed to touch. He was allowed to take hold and kiss and….. Dean felt that sour feeling that had been creeping through him fade and twist and the energy began to shift. It started to fill him up with something low and warm as his pulse kicked up.

Thrilling anticipation.

Castiel reached down and without a word he peeled off the sweater he was wearing and tossed it to the floor. Then he did the same with the t-shirt he had on beneath it. As he worked open his belt and his pants, he kept his eyes on Dean. Cas shuffled out of his shoes, out of his socks and then removed his pants and boxers.

Then he was gloriously naked in front of Dean and Dean wanted so much all at once he didn’t know where to begin. So he simply stood there panting as Castiel undid his belt, pulled off his shirt, stepped him out of his socks.

When all that was left was Dean’s jeans, Castiel paused and let his hands hover just at the zipper. “Tell me no and I’ll…..”

Dean was on him then, hands clasping fast to Castiel’s shoulders to draw Cas in for a bruising kiss. Dean’s hands were in Castiel’s hair, at the back of his neck, then squeezing again at the shoulders. Dean’s mouth opened and captured Castiel’s again and again, their breath coming in quick pants. Gulping in air quickly before sealing their lips together again.

In a frenzy Dean dropped down, his butt hitting his bed with a small bounce as his hands sailed down Cas’ body to grip at Cas’ hips. Castiel’s gloriously rigid cock was sporting a deep nearly purple shade at the head and Dean let out a groan. His eyes were roaming covetously over every inch of Castiel’s cock.

Without a word Dean began to shower it with kisses. Some were sweet little pecks while others were open mouthed and wet, lewdly tonguing out to lick Castiel’s hard length. And Castiel trembled again, his hands gripped to Dean’s as if he would collapse from the attention Dean’s mouth was giving him.

Dean shifted and he was abruptly and painfully aware of how hard he himself was, trapped still in his jeans. He leaned in to nuzzle his face to Castiel’s hip while he awkwardly tried to pull down his zipper.

“Dean….” Castiel called softly, “Dean.”

But when Dean didn’t look up Castiel took hold of Dean’s shoulders and shoved him back onto his bed. Cas went on his knees, wedged between Dean’s legs as both their hands went for the zipper. Castiel batted Dean’s hands away with an annoyed look, and then proceeded to get the jeans off and away from Dean’s body.

Once Castiel tossed them away, he took a moment and just basked in having Dean nude and spread out before him on the bed.

“I don’t want this to be rushed this time….” Castiel crouched and slowly began to smooth his hands up Dean’s shins, “I want to let my fingers linger….” He placed a wet kiss to the inside of Dean’s thigh as Castiel’s hands skated over Dean’s knees. “I want to take my time.” Another kiss to Dean’s thighs, and another.

And with each kiss Dean’s already erect cock throbbed and leaked. His hands dug into his sheets, watching Castiel’s dark head bob mesmerized him. Cas nuzzled his thighs and his hip and then his….

“Ohh….”

Castiel’s mouth found Dean’s balls and the things Cas’ tongue was doing there made Dean’s eyes roll shut.

And then there was a wet lubed finger rubbing and circling Dean’s anus. Dean pulled his knees up, planted his feet on the bed and let his legs fall apart wide open. Cas could have him anyway he wanted him, Dean just never wanted Cas to stop touching him.

Cas did touch, over and over, and he did as he promised and took his time fingering Dean slow, opening Dean up. While Dean squirmed and clutched at the bed with his hands, Cas’ mouth played with Dean’s balls and his cock, bringing Dean up to the edge of orgasm and then backing off.

By the time Castiel was done opening Dean up, Dean was clutching the pillow behind his head and these high soft whines were coming out of his mouth.

Castiel tucked another pillow under Dean’s hips and then he rolled on a condom.

“Cas where did you….” Dean panted.

“Lube and condom were in my pocket there on the floor….” Castiel said in a calm matter of fact voice, even though his eyes were wide and dark and greedy.

“N….no your fingers….. where did you… learn….” Dean’s stomach was clench up he was so aroused in every way possible.

Castiel carefully held the head of his cock against Dean’s worked open hole, and nudged just the tip in. “Been reading… a lot…..” And then he was slowly pressing into Dean, leaning over him, holding their gaze firm.

Dean’s eyes went wider and as Castiel’s cock pressed on Dean’s prostate as it slid in, Dean’s ability to form any further sentences went stifled.

Cas sunk in fully, covered his body over Dean’s and gathered Dean up close into his arms. Dean just went completely pliant as Cas began to rock steadily in and out, dragging his cock out then pressing back in with a quick thrust.

Their mouths found each other but this time the kisses slipped in time with their rolling hips, tongues darting out. Sometimes a lip was caught against someone’s teeth.

Castiel’s methodical pace began to quicken, and his body started to shiver. He began to hump into Dean with more force, rubbing against Dean’s prostate rougher. Dean cried out Castiel’s name now, loud and needy, his head thrown back hard into the pillow. Castiel gripped him tighter, burying his head against Dean’s shoulder as he went even faster. His hips pistoning, skin smacking against skin.

Castiel twisted his hip hard once, and changed the angle as his control failed. It was enough. Between Castiel’s sweat slick body rubbing against Dean’s over sensitive cock, and the constant drag of pressure to his prostate, Dean couldn’t hold on any longer.

Dean’s orgasm slipped up softly at first and then it spiked, and instead of throb after throb of cum pumping out, it was one long hard single release. Dean grimaced and grit his teeth as the plateau hit him inside, his brain completely blanking. His body tensed fully as it stayed and didn’t ebb right off.

Above him Castiel cried out as Dean squeezed down on him inside, the sudden pressure forcing Castiel to come too. They clung hard to each other as they rode out their pleasure, the intensity almost overwhelming.

When it all finally subsided, Castiel slowly untangled himself from Dean and withdrew. He eased the condom off with a wince, and then went on wobbly feet to find Dean’s trash. Then he nosed around Dean’s small bathroom, found a small hand towel and brought it out to clean Dean up.

Dean was laying spread out on his bed, chest still rising and falling deep. His limbs were sprawled out in all directions. Castiel wiped the cum off Dean’s stomach and chest, gave Dean’s bliss soft mouth a quick kiss, then he retreated back to the bathroom to clean himself up.

When he returned, Dean had scooted under the top sheet and his blanket, but had moved over to give Castiel space. He raised the sheet up so Castiel could tuck in under it as well. Then they wrapped around each other again, bodies threaded together once more, hands finally going where they pleased unhindered.

They kissed slow and soft, letting their lips linger and explore until finally new arousal began to prickle gently between them.

“Let’s do it again….” Dean smiled warm and lazy.

Castiel answered with a low rumble of a growl and a roll of his hips.

 

 

The rest of that winter was the warmest Dean had ever known.

 

 

(~fin~)


End file.
